Busco un resto de mi sol
by Lune Lux Iseki
Summary: Quatre a dejado a su joven esposo viudo, pero despues de la muerte de el muchas cosas se sabran, mientras que el no puede estar en paz xDD no me gustan los Summarys pero leanlo. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**"Busco un resto de mi sol..."**

By. Lady Yaoi Yuri

**Pequeñas reseñas:**

**/ División de escenas /**

**"pensamientos" **

_**-dialogo-**_

_**/Flash Back/**_

**_N/A: Holis a todos etto... bueno aquí esta para no se XD la verdad esta ves va sin dedicar a nadie en especial, con respecto a mis otros fic...pronto XD_**

_**Capitulo 1.**_

Negro...

Luces tenues...

¿Tristeza?...

Se escuchaban las voces alrededor de algo, al pasar por en frente la gente le daba las condolencias al joven viudo, mientras le susurraban palabras que no llegaban a llenar el vacío en ese momento de su corazón, vacío que seguramente nunca más sería reemplazado por mas que quisiera. Al lado del joven estaban sus tres amigos, todos pendientes de el. Desde la muerte de Quatre que fue ayer el no se había alimentado, ni dormido y eso mantenía en alerta los otros jóvenes especialmente al trenzado que miraba con mucha pena al viudo.

_"Quatre...mi Quatre, que será de mi ahora que ya no estas conmigo, que será de mi cambio, volveré a ser como antes el chico frío sin sentimientos" _El joven viudo se acerca a al ataúd de su rubio esposo ya muerto, le observa pueda notar sus facciones suaves, su rostro tranquilo, todo estaba bien en el...pero el joven viudo al acordarse del como murió se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas Duo se acerco y le puso los brazos alrededor de el y de ahí el joven se desvaneció mientras todas las personas que participaban del funeral se acercaban. Wuffei ayuda a Duo a subir al joven viudo las escaleras hasta la habitación mientras que cuando llegan Wuffei deja a Duo solo con el Joven.

**"-**_¿Dónde estoy, veo a los chicos y a mucha gente, mis hermanas, y las personas que yo conozco... Lloran en frente mío hay un ataúd, quiero ver ¿es una broma, pero si yo estoy ahí, pero que ocurrió acaso yo estoy muerto, esto es una mala broma, mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas miro al mi alrededor de repente me llegan las imágenes, yo estoy muerto, si lo estoy por que me dio una extraña enfermedad que no tenia cura a pesar de que mi esposo me ayudo no pudo hacer nada contra la naturaleza. Mi esposo, veo como me observa susurra mi nombre y Duo se le acerca no puedo evitar acercarme yo también mientras que veo con impotencia como Duo lo abraza y yo sin poder hacer nada y se desmaya. Heero!._

_Duo y Wuffei se lo llevan a la habitación y Duo se queda con el puedo ver la mirada de tristeza de Duo, esa mirada que esta impregnada desde el día en que Heero y yo nos casamos, pude sentir a Duo morir en tristeza pero el...el me ayudo pues dijo que le importaba que Heero fuera feliz...yo no quería pero Heero me hablo sobre el tema y me dijo que Duo estaría bien y que no quería verme triste el día de mi boda, a si hemos pasado un año hermoso con mi Hee-chan hasta que supimos de mi enfermedad y ahora estoy aquí lejos del el, sin poder decirle lo mucho que lo amo, que siento no poder estar con el."_

Heero abre los ojos lentamente mirando hacia el techo, se siente blando abajo suyo y ve que esta en su cama tiene sus mismas ropas con las que vestía ayer, la pesadilla una continuaba se dio vuelta en su cama y unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro las limpio con la manga de su blusa y sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación.

Duo fue a buscar comida para llevársela a Heero, lejos de estar feliz se sentía muy mal, puesto que Heero sufría mucho por la muerte de rubio. Tomo la bandeja y empezó a caminar..._"Heero yo te cuidare, te cuidare y no te dejare solo aunque estar así contigo me duela, se que Quatre no te quiere ver como estas ahora pero también se que a el le hubiera gustado saber que yo estoy contigo, no puedo hacer gran cosa por el momento solo vigilar de tu salud...pero no me separare de ti" _Duo entró a la habitación y vio a Heero que ya estaba despierto. Este lo miro y se sintió raro.

-Pensé que podías tener hambre, a si que traje algo para que comieras, por que no comes desde ayer, entonces- El trenzado se puso nervioso, Heero sonrió

-Duo...-dijo interrumpiendo al trenzado – Comeré un poco- Duo se acerca y le coloca la bandeja en la cama a Heero y le observa.

"-Siempre pensé que te quedarías con Duo...pero veo que tu corazos siempre acepto que Duo ocupara la mitad de tu corazón mientras que la otra me le dedicabas a mi...siempre estabas pendiente de Duo a mi no me molestaba, y creo que no te dabas cuenta cuando te acercabas, mas de lo medido pero al final de cuantas siempre tuviste que decírmelo y disculparte. Amo ver en la forma que le sonríes a Duo a pesar de yo no estoy contigo sonríes de una manera especial se que Duo te cuidara en mi ausencia eterna, comes lentamente mientras Duo te observa y se sonroja...se nota que te ama a pesar de todo el te ama...-"

-Duo... ¿Tú no comes? – Heero mira a Duo y este se sonrojas más que antes.

-no tengo hambre...me preocupabas más tu – Duo baja el rostro.

Heero iba a decir algo cuando alguien entro de golpe a su habitación...

-Heero –sama, con su permiso- entra un sirviente del chico estoico.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Le busca un señor de nombre Odin...Odin Low – Heero y Duo se miran por un instante y ambos se asombran...Quatre decide bajar y...

Continuara...

N/A: iba a ser un One-Shot pero me dio sueño y no se jejeje bueno en el otro capi daré mas detalles a si que si quieren dejar cositas a jojo nos vemos! Y los otros fic ya eran actualizados por que estoy inspirdada!


	2. Capitulo 2

"Busco un resto de mi sol..."

By. Lady Yaoi Yuri

Pequeñas reseñas:

/ División de escenas /

"pensamientos" 

-dialogo-

/Flash Back/

N/A: Holas! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo este capitulo…

Capitulo 2.

Muerte...

Sorpresa...

¿Destino?...

Quatre baja las escaleras ahí, ve a Odin se ve mas viejo que la ultima ves que lo miro a los ojos, se ve mas viejo que cuando...

Duo miro a Heero mientras este se levantaba y se arreglaba...

-Gomen nasai...- Heero estaba de pie con la mirada hacia abajo. – Duo, yo...creo que voy a ver que quiere Odin...- Heero se encamino hacia la puerta mientras daba un ultimo vistazo, bajo lentamente las escaleras y vio que su "padre" estaba sentado en el comedor...

Odin vio que Heero se acercaba hacia el y se levanto y estiro su mano, Quatre miraba la escena preguntándose el por que de la visita de Odin Low, Heero tambien estiró su mano y sintió que lo abrazaban.

-Heero...lo siento mucho por lo de Quatre – Odin se separa de Heero y lo observa, su hijo se ve algo cansado su rostro denota la mayor de las tristezas...

/

_"Heero, No es estés mal recuerda que te dije que estaría contigo lo que pasara...Heero es hora de que sepas el por que Odin esta en nuestra casa, es hora de que sepas la verdad, logro acercarme hacia ti y veo lo que Odin observa tu aparente cansancio apoyo mi rostro en el tuyo, como desearía que me vieras como yo te observo a ti, en otras ocasiones nos mirábamos horas que para nosotros eran eternas...Era cuando me ponía pensar en el futuro a realizar planes que jamás nunca pueden llegar a realizarse, al menos no conmigo, pero tu si puedes hacerlo con otra persona, te sientas y miras atentamente a Odin, estas muy atento a lo que el tiene que decir..."_

-Heero...yo venia a decirte algo muy importante que...a lo mejor Quatre jamás te dijo y no te pensaba decir- Odin ve que el chico de los ojos azules escucha y procesa lentamente las palabras dichas por su supuesto padre...

-¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir? – Heero logro apenas articular la palabra, casi fue un susurro pero que por el silencio sepulcral de la habitación se puedo escuchar atentamente.

Duo bajo silenciosamente de la habitación y puedo escuchar lo que Hablaban Heero y Odin, se acerco lo mas que puedo y se escondió mientras escuchaba lo que el mayor le tenia que decir al moreno.

-Yo y Quatre mantuvimos una relación...- Dijo Odin cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras Heero hacia lo mismo, los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas...Duo por su parte que estaba apoyado en una pared baja lentamente y abraza sus rodillas apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos ahogando un llanto, la desesperación de no poder acompañar a Heero en estos momentos.

-Relación de que tipo, ¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?- Heero se levanta y toma del cuello a Odin.

"No Heero! no lastimes a Odin no es lo que piensas!"Quatre trata de interponer entre ellos pero se da cuenta que sus manos solo logran atravesar a Heero... con tristeza observa como Heero esta a punto de hacerle daño a Odin...

-No es lo que piensas...Heero la verdad es que...Quatre ya sabia antes que tu supieras de su enfermedad terminar y es por eso que me pidió ayuda...-Heero suelta a Odin fuertemente, mientras que el mayor busca en su maleta que estaba aun lado del sillón.

-Gomen nasai, yo...pensé otra cosa...-se dio vuelta para observar a Odin y vio que este le estiraba unos papeles y entre ellos una carta.

-Esto te lo dejo Quatre, eso era todo lo que te venía a decir cualquier duda que tengas entre los papeles esta mi tarjeta- Odin se levanto Heero tomo las papeles y inclino la cabeza para despedir se de Odin, llamo a uno de sus asistentes para que lo escoltara hacia la salida.

Observo los papales, estaba muy concentrado y se dirigió lentamente hacia el escritorio, olvidándose de todo...

"Heero después de leer esos papeles entenderás muchas cosas, me puedes llegar a odiar pero no tengo miedo...Pues creo que cumplí mi función en este mundo, pero por alguna razón no puedo irme al paraíso, por que será que mi alma sigue aquí, empiezo a caminar y entro a la cocina en ella veo a Duo esta abrazando sus rodillas...,me bajo un poco y acaricio su cabello mientras escucho lo que susurra, me llama lentamente y me pregunta por que las cosas pasan yo solo soy capas de abrazarlo delicadamente, quisiera que el sintiera que tambien estoy con el, que una parte de mi no se queda en paz...

Duo se levanta mientras se encamina hacia la habitación donde antes estaba, entro en ella y abrió un cajón en el estaban algunas de las pertenencias de Quatre, las observo detenidamente...se levanto y tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño...

-creo que traje mis cosas y les pusieron en el otro cuarto, se dirigió hasta el otro cuarto y entro al baño abrió la llave del agua se desvistió mientras entraba y dejaba que cada gota de agua, se resbalara por su cuerpo delgado...- soltó su cabellera y se lavo el cabello delicadamente mientras pensaba en las cosas que habían ocurrido en el ultimo tiempo, cerro la llave y se amarro una toalla en su cintura se seco lentamente y se fue hacia la cama, dio varias miradas hacia la nada se recostó , los pensamientos asechaban su mente y lentamente se fue quedando dormido...

Heero se sentó y empezó a revisar mas atentamente los papeles, la mayoría de ellos eran posesiones, es decir las cosas que Quatre dejaba estipulado tendría que hacerse cargo Heero, a lo menos eso pensó en el. Miro la carta y decido que lo mejor era leer las cosas mañana, llego a su mente cierto trenzado, lo había olvidado se dirigió hacia su habitación y no vio a nadie, se dirigió hacia la otra y vio al ya no trenzado recostado sobre la cama, se notaba que recién haba salido del baño, al parecer estaba dormido, se acerco a el y se recostó a su lado, apenas el cuerpo de Duo sintió que algo se acomodaba se abrazo hacia el, Heero abrazo a Duo y le acaricio la espalda desnuda. Duo abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba arriba de Heero se sonrojo y por su parte Heero lo observaba atentamente...

-Etto...Gomen nasai Heero...-Duo bajo el rostro

-No importa, veo que tomaste un baño- Heero mira que Duo levanta su cabeza están muy cerca sus rostros.

-Si necesitaba relajarme, es que me sentía un poco mal-

-lo siento si es por mi culpa he hecho que te preocupes por mi mas de la cuenta- Heero tomo el mentón de Duo.

-yo solo ayudo y cumplo la promesa que le hice a Quatre y te devuelvo el favor...siempre te estas preocupando tu de mi...- No se dio cuenta cuando Heero unió sus labios a los de el...el beso era muy tierno, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ser mas fogoso, se llenaban de pasión ambos cuerpos, la lengua de Heero comienza a hacer presión y Duo abre sus labios mientras comienza la danza de las dos lenguas Heero logra dominar la de Duo y lo recorre desesperadamente, la falta de aire hace que paren...

-Duo yo...- Heero no sabe que decir y Duo esconde su cabeza en su hombro muy cerca de su oído...

-Heero yo no quiero ser el reemplazante de Quatre, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad, que me dejes estar a tu lado...para cuando me necesites- Duo susurro en su oído, Heero se da la vuelta y deja a Duo abajo suyo. Empieza a besarlo de nuevo mientras que por los ojos del chico de los orbes violetas, las lágrimas se hacen presentes...

Continuara...

N/A: Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, jajajajaja y bueno recomiendo seguirlo leyendo por que la carta de Quatre dice cosas que nunca jamás imagino Heero, ¿un engaño?...

Bueno saludos a tods y ya saben cualquier cosa ya saben donde y en mi mail 


End file.
